Yo te quiero ¿Y tú?
by Annsmi
Summary: Todo fue gracias a ese clavel que él le regaló esa tarde... ¿acaso es tan dificil decir Te quiero? O quizás es mejor un beso que eso.


**N/A: **¡Hola! Bueno... esta es la primera vez que subo algo aquí y de verdad espero que les guste lo que escribo. Amo esta pareja de España y Bélgica, son mi OTP :) y pues se me ocurrió escribir esto.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece :c

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**Yo te quiero… ¿Y tú? **_

…

Una tarde mientras el Sol aún brillaba fuertemente en el cielo, las claras nubes se movían gracias al leve viento que soplaba esa misma tarde y volaba las hojas secas que caían bajo los árboles. Bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraban España, Bélgica y el pequeño Sur de Italia sentados sobre la hierba, y felices de estar conviviendo un rato juntos como la linda _familia _que eran.

Si Holanda no hubiese desaparecido de la casa por la mañana, quizás también les hubiese acompañado. Pero en fin, sólo habían salido para pasar un agradable rato con el buen clima que se presentaba ese día. Era una tarde hermosa y a España le había parecido buena idea enseñarles algo nuevo a sus queridos secuaces.

En el viento se escuchaba una dulce melodía que salía de las cuerdas de la guitarra que España tocaba en ese momento. En un principio sus notas fueron lentas, pero con los segundos fue incrementando el ritmo de sus dedos sobre el instrumento, formando así que su música fuese más alegre a los oídos de Romano y Bélgica. Al minuto comenzó a tararear lo que parecía ser la letra de alguna canción en español, su voz quizá no era tan agraciada, pero al menos podría considerarse como algo que no torturaba sus oídos y en cierto modo era agradable de escuchar.

Pronto, la canción terminó y España quiso escuchar los comentarios que pudiesen tener sobre su habilidad con la guitarra. Bélgica fue la única que le dio un comentario asertivo, algo como: ''¡Oh, me encantó! ¿Podrías por favor tocar otra canción?'', y en cambio el pequeño Romano dijo algo parecido a: ''¿A eso llamas cantar, bastardo? Vaya mierda, parecía como si quisieses hacerme sangrar los oídos.'' cosa que puso a España en un estado _'emo'_ (¿emotivo?), afortunadamente Bélgica logró levantarle un poco el ánimo y lo convenció de que tocase otra canción para ella, aunque esta vez España prefirió no cantar, aún se sentía dolido por el comentario de Lovino.

—Ooh... ¡Eso fue estupendo España!

—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Bel! ¿Que opinas tú, Lovi?

—Hmp... —bufó. _''Yo podría hacerlo mejor si supiera cómo'' _pensó el pequeño italiano en ese momento. Estaba dispuesto a darle malos comentarios de nuevo al español sobre su balada, pero cuando vio la mirada que Bélgica le daba como queriendo evitar que hiciera sentir mal a España, rezongó. —Mm… estuvo bien incluso para alguien como tú.

—Eh... tomaré eso como un buen comentario, gracias Lovi. —el español se puso de mejor humor, y en cambio Lovi sólo levantó sus pequeños hombros con desgano como indicando que lo que su jefe pensara le valía un comino.

—Oh, lo olvidaba. —España quitó un clavel rojo que llevaba en ese momento dentro del bolsillo de su camisa, y se lo ofreció con delicadeza a la belga junto con una sonrisa cautivadora. —Toma Bel, es para ti.

Una ligera expresión de sorpresa acompañados de una sonrisa y un pequeño brillo, se hicieron presentes en el bello rostro y en los ojos verdes de Belgica cuando miró a España con la flor frente a ella. No supo si ese destello en sus ojos se debía gracias a la flor que él le obsequiaba, a su deslumbrante sonrisa de dientes perfectos o si simplemente se debía a ser él quien hacía ese detalle para ella.

—Gracias España. —al tomar la flor entre sus manos, Bélgica aspiró con sutileza el olor del clavel mientras que en ese momento sus mejillas parecieron tornarse ligeramente rosadas, algo que España no notó por supuesto.

Luego de que ella tomó la flor, España se levantó de la hierba con la guitarra en mano y se excusó con sus dos secuaces para ir dentro de la casa a dejar el instrumento.

Mientras el español caminaba hacia la casa, Romano lo observaba entrecerrando la mirada. _''Maldito bastardo, ¿intentas ganarte a Bélgica con una sola flor? Alguien como ella merece más que eso, estúpido.''_

Lovino se puso de pie y arrancó dos pequeñas margaritas de color blanco que yacían en aquel césped donde se hallaban sentados el y Bélgica. Con movimientos algo acelerados se volvió hacia la rubia y le tendió las dos pequeñas flores junto con algo de hierbas y tierra que se le habían venido consigo al arrancarlas.

—Toma Bel. Si el inútil de España te da una flor o cualquier otra cosa, yo te daré el doble ¿entiendes?

Gustosamente, Bélgica recibió las flores que el pequeño le ofrecía. —Vaya, muchas gracias Lovi. Son muy bonitas. —le sonrió amablemente.

Esta vez ella no se sonrojó como lo había hecho anteriormente con España, al contrario, en este caso fue Lovino quien se encontraba ruborizado. Se veía tan adorable, pensó Bélgica.

—N-No son t-tan bonitas como tú, Bel.

—¡Que lindo~! —al ver la ternura que desbordaba el rostro del pequeño italiano semi-sonrojado, Bélgica lo abrazó fuertemente hasta que él la apartó bruscamente de si mismo como cuando España trataba de abrazarlo.

Después de unos pocos segundos ella lo soltó y lo sentó sobre su vestido para que pudiera verla mientras le hablaba como si jugase con él. —Como recompensa por las flores que me diste... ¿que tal si te doy un beso?

—Y-Yo... a-aun no estoy preparado para eso.

—Aww esta bien Lovi. —soltando una risilla al pobre italiano, Bélgica intentó hacerlo sentir mejor. —¡Entonces como recompensa te prepararé de comer lo que tú quieras y te haré chocolates! ¿Qué opinas de eso?

Antes de que Lovino pudiera responderle algo a la rubia, España llegó con un plato en manos, con algo que parecían ser sus famosos churros. En ese momento el semblante de Lovino cambió a uno malhumorado. España sería una distracción para Bélgica y también empezaría a molestarle a él, eso definitivamente no lo ponía de buen humor.

—Aish… haz lo que quieras. —Lovi le respondió refunfuñando a la belga y se puso de pie rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa Lovi? ¡Te ves todo rojo como un tomate! —exclamó España alegremente, mofándose del italiano. Bélgica también rió.

—Me largo de aquí. —dicho esto, Lovino más irritado que nada se dispuso a caminar hacia la casa.

España al ver que Lovi se marchaba, empezó a hacer alboroto sobre el pequeño —¡Oye! ¡Espera Lovi, he traído churros! A ti te encantan ¿no es así?

—¡Dame eso! —cuando Lovi escuchó la palabra '_churros_' rápidamente regresó su camino hasta España y de un tirón le arrebató uno de los churros que sostenía dentro de aquel plato. Bélgica al ver el comportamiento del italiano, supuso que lo único que a Lovi le agradaba de España era el hecho de que éste cocinaba bien. —¡Estúpido bastardo…!

Una vez que ya estuvo con la comida en mano, Lovino continuó su camino hacia la casa, comiendo el churro que le había arrebatado al moreno hace unos segundos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó un tanto confundido España.

—Déjalo, es un niño. Se enoja fácilmente, ya sabes como es Lovi. —sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, ella le respondió amablemente.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

España se llevó a la boca uno de los churros que seguían en aquel plato que yacía a su lado. Bélgica por el contrario no tomó ninguno. Simplemente se dispuso a admirar el paisaje que estaba delante de sus ojos.

Colinas y praderas verdes con varios árboles, el jardín de flores de su hermano, las cosechas de tomates de España e incluso el pueblo que ella creía tan alejado de ellos, podía verse a lo lejos ahora que se ponía a observar con detenimiento el horizonte frente a ella. Por un momento ella creyó perderse entre el panorama, pero de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que España estaba situado justo a su costado.

Pasaron unos minutos sin decirse nada. Antonio comía feliz de la vida. Se había tirado sobre la hierba y parecía algo distraído mirando las nubes y el cielo azul, mientras Belle aun permanecía a su lado. Ella sintió la necesidad de hablar, el silencio la estaba poniendo algo incomoda.

Dijo lo primero que le vino en mente.

—España… gracias por la flor.

Sin cambiar su posición sobre la hierba, él le respondió a la ligera.

—Oh, de nada. Sólo es una flor, no es gran cosa.

—Claro que lo es. Para mí al menos... Esta es la primera vez que tú me regalas una flor.

—¿Ah si? —le preguntó él mientras terminaba de comer lo que tenía en manos. Bélgica asintió lentamente. —Si te gustan tanto las flores, entonces te las obsequiaré más seguido si quieres.

Él rió un poco. Bélgica lo miró pensando. _''Supongo que no estás entendiendo lo que siento y lo que en verdad quiero decir…''_ quiso decirle en ese instante.

—No es eso… es decir, si me gustan las flores, pero lo que me gusta más es la idea de que seas tú quien me las dé.

—Vaya… entonces supongo que debes quererme mucho Bel. —él le sonrió.

—Sí… —dijo ella casi suspirando y luego se concentró en encontrar la mirada del español quien aun yacía tumbado sobre el suelo. —Yo… _te quiero_ España. —lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, como si quisiese hacerle entender sin palabras lo que ya había dicho, por escasos segundos se sintió como si estuviese en un sueño. Rápidamente se sintió apenada al notar que se había declarado sin darse cuenta. Por un segundo lo había pensado, pero no se imaginó que se lo había dicho en voz alta, se sentía muy avergonzada.

Otras personas creerían que ella era atrevida para estas cosas, incluso ella misma lo creyó, pero con España todo le resultaba diferente. El simple hecho de estar cerca de él le ponía nerviosa en muchas ocasiones. Cualquier cosa que él hiciera o dijera para ella por más insignificante que pudiera ser le hacía sentir feliz y orgullosa de estar a su lado, y cada vez cuando él le sonreía solo a ella, Belle podía sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban rosas y cómo algo dentro de su pecho se oprimía levemente, _dolía_, pero sabía que ese _dolor_ era causa de lo que sentía por _él_, su jefe Antonio, España.

Su confesión no había sido un _te quiero_ como el que dices cuando le tienes cariño a alguien. No. Lo que ella quiso darle a entender era de que en verdad tenía sentimientos por él, algo más que una amistad, una relación de jefe y subordinada o incluso de imperio sobre colonia o territorio… lo que ella sentía quería ir más allá de esos vínculos…

Quizá _amor_ sería algo más complicado de expresar, primero hay que querer a una persona para después amarla. En este caso, Bélgica quería saber si él sentía lo mismo. No le gustaba la idea de imaginarse sufriendo de amor por alguien que no la amara.

España se sentó apropiadamente sobre la hierba, y la miró serio por unos segundos, confundido, pensando en lo que acaba de escuchar. Bélgica esquivó su mirada y nerviosa dirigió sus ojos sólo a las flores que tenía en manos, como si no existiese nadie más a su alrededor.

—Bel… ¿te sientes bien? Te ves algo roja, quizás tienes fiebre… —preguntó.

—E-Estoy bien. —respondió ella ante su sonrojo. España se acercó a ella y cogió su rostro con una de sus manos, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Segura?

_''No.'' _

—Sí… —mintió. Belle sintió que su cara ardería más de lo que ya estaba si él seguía mirándola tan de cerca.

Mostrando una leve sonrisa, España retiró su mano del rostro de la chica. Bélgica pareció calmarse un poco con eso, respiró lentamente y el sonrojo de antes disminuyó de sus mejillas.

Luego de otro breve silencio, él se decidió a hablar.

—Sabes Bel… yo también te quiero. —el rió mientras la miraba. —¿Cómo no quererte? Eres muy buena conmigo. Probablemente seas la única que me aprecia en esta casa… de verdad te lo agradezco y me alegra mucho saber que también sientas lo mismo por mi.

—¿D-De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? —sus ojos parecieron brillar por un instante.

España pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bel y la abrazó cálidamente a él. —¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Entonces… —al sentirse con más confianza, Bélgica reemplazó su nerviosismo por un comportamiento más atrevido, sonriendo como un felino que acaba de encontrar a su presa, literalmente. La acción que tenía en mente era lo que la hacia sonreír y el español era la presa.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo y sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, ella terminó su oración. —España… ¿me puedes besar?

Como si su cuerpo quemara, España retiró su brazo de los hombros de Bel y deshizo el abrazo rápidamente. La miró con sorpresa y en un instante su cara empezó a sonrojarse.

—Eh… B-Bélgica. E-Esas cosas no se piden así. —ahora el nervioso era él.

—¿Y por qué no?

—P-Pues porque… —tartamudeó. —U-Un beso se da. No debería pedirse.

—Entonces… ya que soy yo la que quiere, ¿debería besarte?

Bélgica se acercó más a él.

—B-Bueno… s-se supone que es el hombre quien debe tomar la iniciativa.

Al ver que España no correspondía a su petición, lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido y le exclamó por última vez. —Entonces hazlo.

Después de lo dicho, ella esperó. Uno… dos… tres segundos y nada. ¿Por qué él aun no la besaba? Pensó ella. —… ya entiendo. Si no quieres hacerlo, esta bien. No te voy a obligar, aunque de verdad creí que tendrías el valor de hacerlo…

Luego de recibir nada, Bélgica sólo rodó los ojos y se alejó de él decepcionada. _''Cobarde.'' _eso le habría gustado decir.

—Oh… vamos Bel. No te pongas así, por favor. —al mirar como ella se entristecía por su culpa, España la tomó de los hombros y la hizo mirarlo poniendo su mirada a su altura.

—Creí que sentías algo por mi. —dijo ella.

Por un momento pensó que quizás España sólo estaba jugando con ella, pero al pensarlo mejor decidió de que él no seria capaz de hacerle eso, ¿o si?

—¡Si lo hago! Es solo que… me has puesto muy nervioso con lo de besarte…

—Entonces dilo. Di que me quieres.

Esta bien, ahora si era definitivo. Si no actuaba ahora se consideraría así mismo el hombre mas patético, cobarde y estúpido del mundo. Tener a alguien como Bélgica delante de él, sonrojada y tan hermosa ante sus ojos, no era algo que debiera desaprovechar.

Tantos años viviendo a su lado, teniendo junto a ella los mejores momentos de su vida, y no darse cuenta él mismo de lo que en verdad sentía por la chica; eso de verdad que lo hacía sentirse como un idiota en estos momentos.

Ahora podía entender por qué Holanda no lo quería cerca de su hermana o por qué Bélgica se pegaba tanto a él y lo abrazaba de sorpresa y sin motivo en tantas ocasiones.

Recordó una vez que mientras dormía una siesta por la tarde sobre el sillón de su sala, pudo sentir como alguien lo arropaba cálidamente con una manta; en un principio había creído que era Romano quien había hecho eso por el, pero luego de aquello, sintió como esa persona se inclinaba a su lado y que unos finos labios se posaban sobre su frente obsequiándole un pequeño beso, fue ahí cuando entendió que no se trataba de Lovino porque simplemente su altura no daría para algo así, pero con Bélgica sí. En ese momento España no quiso abrir los ojos, sólo sonrió como si aquello hubiera sido parte de su sueño y luego había podido sentir como ella se alejaba de él.

A pesar de que ese suceso se repetía durante varios días en la hora de su siesta, España no sentía la necesidad de despertar en aquellos momentos, quizás eso ya se había vuelto costumbre para el y lo dejaba pasar, mas nunca entendió la verdadera razón por la cual ella hacía eso por él.

Anteriormente España no había sentido nerviosismo alguno, pero que tal ahora que ella le pedía que la besara. Ahora notaba que todo era en serio.

Estaba nervioso, pero… ¿por qué?… España parecía ser el tipo de persona que podría andar desnudo por la calle sin que le importase lo que la gente pensase de él, así como Francia. Mas sin embargo, ahora sólo debía decirle _Te quiero _a la bella mujer que vivía en la misma casa que él por años, y que tenía un hermano que podría amenazarlo de muerte si se enteraba de que él quiere _relacionarse_ con su querida hermanita.

¿No era tan difícil decirlo, verdad?…

Luego de tanto discurso sólo pudo pensar. _''¡Al diablo todo!''_, y así mentalmente se gritó a si mismo. Entonces sin detenerse a pensar más, cogió el rostro de ella con ambas manos y la besó con vehemencia. Eso es lo que debió haber hecho desde un principio.

Con esa actitud tan repentina, Bélgica cerró rápidamente sus ojos y le correspondió gustosa y de igual manera a aquel beso. Se dejó llevar por él unos segundos, los cuales le parecieron eternos, hasta que por culpa de la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse.

_''¡Maldito aire!''._

Sin separarse demasiado, España aprovechó y le susurró a ella contra su boca. —_Te quiero_ Bel. —luego depositó otro beso en sus labios. —Te quiero. Te quiero demasiado Bélgica.

Bélgica rió alegre junto con él. ''_¿Ves que no era tan difícil hacerlo, España?'' _

—También te quiero España. —ella sonrió.

España tomó las dos margaritas que le había obsequiado Romano anteriormente a Bélgica, y se las colocó a ella entre sus dorados cabellos. Se veía tan bonita, había pensado él al verla sonreír.

—Creo que estas flores se ven mas bonitas aquí. —le dijo él mientras sonreía torpemente.

—¿Y que hay de esta otra? —Bel le mostró la última flor que le quedaba en manos. Era el clavel de color rojo que España le había dado.

—Puedes guardarlo como la primer flor que te regalo. Aun faltan muchas más. —sonrió y la abrazó con ternura mientras tomaba la flor que llevaba ella en manos. —Además, Bel… ¿sabes cuál es el significado de un clavel rojo como este?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —¿Cuál es?

—Amor… —en eso la miró a los ojos. —… y _pasión_.

Y entonces la besó de nuevo…

.

.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Sabías qué?... El significado de las Margaritas es: <em>¿Me amas?<em> :P**

**N/A: **Si les gustó, ¿podrían dejarme un _review _porfis sin ser malos conmigo? Anda, es gratis :D


End file.
